


hero

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama experiments. Shit goes wrong.NyantaShige saves the day.





	hero

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Tegoshi’s eyes were big and sad. “But it’s not like Koyama-kun to miss rehearsal!”

Four heads swivel towards Shige, albeit Yamapi was yawning.

“What?” said Shige defensively. “I don’t know where he is.”

“Idiot,” spat Ryo. “You should go find him.”

“It’s not like we can rehearse without him,” Massu added.

“Wake me up when he gets here,” Yamapi sang, crawling into the nearest corner and curling up with his jacket.

“Why do _I_ have to look for him?” whined Shige.

Six eyes gave him a knowing look. Tegoshi went as far as to pout.

“ _Fine_.” Shige grabbed his bag and stomped out of the room, oblivious to the hushed snickers behind him.

~*~*~*~

After the fourth unanswered doorbell, Shige started to get a little worried. Koyama’s car was in the parking lot. Both times he had called, he could hear his special ringtone on the other side of the door, probably sitting on the kitchen counter next to his keys. The man was definitely home.

“Kei?” Shige hollered through the doorframe. “Keiichiro, get your lazy ass out of bed and get to work like the rest of us!”

“Shige?” a faint voice answered him.

Shige paled. Koyama sounded scared to death, not to mention hoarse. Had he been screaming? Shige frantically felt the doorframe for a spare key, cursing at himself under his breath for not accepting it when Koyama had offered months ago.

“Shige?” His voice was shrill now, desperate.

“It’s me, Kei!” Shige yelled back. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, thank god it’s you,” Koyama managed to sound relieved and distressed at the same time. “The spare key is under the mat. Close the door behind you!”

Shige frowned, wondering how Koyama could be worrying about Nyanta getting out at a time like this. Falling to his knees, he ripped the welcome mat from the floor and found the key taped underneath it. Two seconds later he was inside Koyama’s living room and attempting to kick his shoes off and run down the hall at the same time.

“Shige, don’t look -”

It was too late. Way too late. Shige couldn’t have closed his eyes if his life depended on it, autonomously ignoring the need to blink for an entire minute at least. He stood frozen in the doorway to Koyama’s bedroom, watching unbelievingly as Koyama twisted and turned on his bed, completely naked with his wrists handcuffed to the bedposts, a purple band at the base of his very painful-looking erection, and the sound of something vibrating at full-speed from the general vicinity of his ass.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Koyama gasped, then flopped around like a fish out of water with a particularly strained moan.

“Who did this to you,” Shige demanded quietly, feeling his anger rise as he looked around Koyama’s nightstand. “Where did they hide the key?”

“ _Fuck_ the handcuffs!” Koyama snapped his neck to face Shige, his eyes as wide as they’ve ever been and full of pleading.

Shige’s eyes dipped downwards for half a second before flashing back to Koyama and staring at him incredulously.

“I would do it for you,” Koyama hissed under his breath, biting his lip as another wave of denied pleasure presumably hit him. He threw his head back and shrieked, struggling against the metal cuffs so hard that his wrists were in danger of serious damage.

Without another thought, Shige focused resolutely between Koyama’s legs and reached for the harness around his thighs that was holding the – the object inside him. He popped the clasp, grabbed the _thing_ by the handle, and blindly tossed it across the room, grateful when it smashed into the wall and stopped buzzing.

Koyama sighed and visibly deflated, still wincing but not nearly as badly. He let out a string of curse words, a few of which made Shige raise his eyebrows. All of the depth was gone from his voice, and it looked like all of the energy was gone from his person as well. Except in one very important spot.

Shige turned his attention to the tight ring, forcing his mind on the matter at hand and absolutely nothing else. This proved rather difficult as the damn thing wouldn’t come _off_ ; Koyama was whimpering and crying out as Shige all but yanked on it, cringing at the pained state of Koyama’s very aroused penis.

“Shi _ge_ ,” Koyama whined, banging against the headboard with both hands and probably the back of his head. “It hurts.”

“I know, Kei, I’m sorry,” Shige said in what he hoped was a comforting manner, placing one hand on Koyama’s hip to steady himself as he attempted to twist the band off. He almost lost his balance anyway at way Koyama’s entire body shuddered and the breathy moan that escaped from his lungs in a higher pitch than most girls.

“Sorry,” Koyama gasped. “I’m really sensitive right now.”

“Obviously,” Shige replied in slight amusement, ignoring how the noise triggered an interesting reaction in him. “Should I get out of the way when I finally manage to get this thing off?”

“I hope so,” Koyama breathed, taking his lip between his teeth again. “Jesus _fuck_ , this is embarrassing.”

Shige laughed out loud, earning a knee in the elbow and distracting himself enough to grab Koyama’s flesh completely in one hand and pull the ring off in another. He quickly fell to his stomach like he was on a battlefield, wrapping his arms around his head to give Koyama some semblance of privacy during such an intimate moment. When he continued to feel uncomfortable shifting on the mattress next to him, however, he peeked up and saw Koyama continuing to struggle, rolling his hips against nothing with a face that was even more flushed than before.

“It’s. Not. Working,” Koyama growled. “I’m supposed to, like, explode right after it comes off. It’s not _exploding_ , Shige.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Shige mumbled into his arm, then widened his eyes. “Kei, no. Don’t even -”

“Like you would,” Koyama scoffed. “The key fell under the bed somewhere.”

Shige dove under the bed like he was searching for air, wading through Koyama’s sea of clothes and miscellaneous crap piles of everything _but_ a tiny handcuff key. Koyama continued to squirm into the mattress above him, making the bed squeak enough to almost cover his whines, and Shige was about halfway through wading through a box of rather interesting magazines when he spotted Nyanta stalking towards him and thought it best to retreat.

Koyama’s words hit him hard as he hoisted himself back onto the bed and hid a sneeze. _Like you would_. _I would do the same for you_. Would he really? Probably, Shige immediately concluded. Koyama’s number-one priority was taking care of his friends no matter _what_. Who took care of Koyama? Shige did, mostly. Or he should have been.

“If you tell anybody about this, I’ll kill you,” Shige said through gritted teeth as he lay on his side next to the trembling, sweating Koyama.

“Yes, because clearly you have to worry about _me_ spreading this around,” Koyama spat back, and he must have been really worked up because he was _never_ this snarky – that was usually Ryo’s department.

It could be a lot worse, Shige inevitably decided. It could be _Ryo_. The thought of Ryo tied helpless to a bed with a cock ring on and a vibrator stuck up his ass made Shige quite happy, and it was with this newfound happiness that he ignored his apprehension and wrapped his hand around Koyama’s very tense erection, finding even more happiness at the way Koyama arched his body with a feral groan.

“Shi _ge_ ,” said Koyama voicelessly, flopping his head from side to side before settling on the side facing Shige. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Shige whispered, leaning on his elbow to watch his ministrations – it was oddly fascinating, the firmness of a penis not belonging to him in his hand, the way Koyama’s stomach was indented like he was holding his breath. “I might not be any good at it.”

“Just – mmm – faster,” Koyama mumbled, pushing up into Shige’s hand at the same time he stroked downwards. “And squeeze it a little. With a twist.”

“So complicated,” Shige teased. “What happened to just up and down?”

“Got bored with it.” Koyama made an approving noise as Shige followed directions, and Shige’s eyes flicked upwards to study Koyama’s face, or what part of it he could see with his forehead barreling into Shige’s arm. “Shit, this isn’t going to work either.”

“How long were you… like that?” Shige asked in genuine concern. “If it was more than a couple hours, you run a risk of desensitization, so even though the _rest_ of your body is aroused -”

“Please spare me the logical scientific bullshit,” Koyama interrupted, heaving a sigh as he lay flat on his back, unresponsive to Shige’s actions. “I just want to _come_.”

Furrowing his brow in determination, Shige flipped onto his stomach and changed the angle of his wrist, burying his face in Koyama’s hair like that would somehow make this easier. It did, oddly enough – the strawberries and cream scent of Koyama’s conditioner calmed him down considerably; he took a deep breath, inhaling the pleasant scent as he became more confident in his strokes.

“ _Shige_ ,” Koyama moaned, turning his head to rub his face against Shige’s like a cat would. “That feels good.”

“Mm,” Shige replied, smirking as he blew little puffs of air along Koyama’s hairline. He felt Koyama twitch in his hand and felt strangely proud, wanting to feel it again, wanting to hear Koyama’s breath hitch in his ear. All in the name of making his best friend feel better, of course. Koyama would have done the same for him.

“Hey,” Koyama said suddenly in a voice that Shige had never heard before – it was unsure, scared. “While we’re not telling anyone…”

Shige was confused for a second until he felt Koyama’s nose poking into his cheek, straining his neck as far as he could and pressing his lips to the corner of Shige’s mouth. Shige gasped and automatically turned his head to meet them, their mouths slipping uncertainly together until Shige raised his head to lean over Koyama, kissing him properly.

It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was definitely the first one that was like _this_. Koyama’s tongue went straight for his and his body jerked at the contact, scooting halfway on top of Koyama and tilting his head to accommodate. A series of low groans formed in the back of Koyama’s throat, his tongue swirling around Shige’s in less of an actual kiss and more of a battle.

If Shige had known that kissing Koyama would be this much fun, he might have considered doing it before now. As it was, he planned on doing it again, and again, for as long as Koyama would let him. Preferably with Koyama unrestrained so that he could be embraced by those strong arms, holding him close and maybe even touching him –

“Oh god,” Koyama harshly broke their kiss and snapped his hips upwards. “You’re hard. _Fuck_ , Shige.”

“I’m sorry -” Shige started, but Koyama would have none of it.

“No, no,” Koyama said breathlessly, looking at Shige with frantic eyes and nudging at his face when Shige started to hide it again. “Move against me. I like to feel it. It might even help me get off.”

Shige inhaled sharply at what that statement implied. “You’ve done this be-”

“Now is not the time for this conversation,” Koyama cut him off firmly, capturing Shige’s lips before he could argue.

Shige retaliated by driving his groin into Koyama’s hip, unaware of how aroused he actually was until he was met with resistance in the form of Koyama’s pelvic bone and he could do nothing but groan deeply into Koyama’s mouth at the friction.

Koyama tore his mouth away again, thrashing his head back and moaning loudly as Shige continued to rub against him and pump his aching flesh. He thought that this might finally be it, and he quickened his pace and dared to thumb the fluid leaking out of the tip the way he liked it himself.

“God _dammit_!” Koyama screamed, instantly going flat with the exception of Shige’s task. “Shi _geeee_. I’m going to _die_ , it hurts so bad.”

“Okay,” Shige said decidedly, leaning back on his knees and folding his arms purposefully across his chest, trying not to pay attention to the color of Koyama’s face and how swollen his lips were. “If you _ever_ breathe a word of this to _anyone_ -”

Koyama opened his mouth to interrupt again, but at that second Nyanta jumped up onto the bed and Shige made to fly across the room, at least until he saw what was in his mouth. “Good boy!” Koyama squealed, his face lighting up like Christmas had come early. “Go to Shige. Give it to him.”

Nyanta bounded dutifully to where Shige was cowering by Koyama’s feet, his bell jingling happily as he dropped the object and waited to be petted for his hard work.

“He can’t pet you,” Koyama said, poking the cat with his knee and frowning as he hissed and jumped off the bed. “I’ll make it up to you, baby.”

“Damn right you will,” Shige said in amusement, grabbing the key and attacking both sets of handcuffs at once.

He belatedly realized he was straddling Koyama’s chest in the process, particularly when Koyama leaned his head forward to nudge his nose against the bulge in his pants and replied, “Trust me, I will.”

Shige didn’t care what this made him. He didn’t care if his family hated him for it, all of his friends, if he got kicked out of school, JE – he didn’t care about any of it. Once Koyama’s hands were free, he slid down Koyama’s body and kissed him fiercely, moving against him directly as Koyama’s weak fingers trailed up the back of his neck into his hair.

“I can’t move my wrists,” Koyama whispered against Shige’s lips, and Shige noticed that Koyama’s other hand had gone straight between his legs. “They hurt so bad. Shige, _please_ … I’ll do whatever you want. Later.”

Shige reached for Koyama’s arm and gently tugged it up, cringing at the dark bruises encircling his entire wrist. He pressed his lips to the pulse point, expecting Koyama to flinch and raising his eyebrows when he let out a piercing moan and pushed up against him. “I haven’t done this before,” he said quietly.

“I know,” Koyama replied in a voice that was both soothing and strained. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll try my best,” Shige went on, flashing a hopeful smile as he placed Koyama’s wrist carefully on the mattress and hoisted himself downwards to face the inevitable. Koyama’s rock-hard flesh stared back at him, daring him to proceed, and Shige licked his lips as he gathered his courage and flicked his tongue along the length.

Koyama’s moan could have shaken the walls, and Shige had to hold him down by the hips to keep from getting poked in the eye. “Shi _ge_ … Please…”

Once he made it to the top, he swirled his tongue around the head and dipped it into the slit, getting used to Koyama’s taste while the latter squirmed helplessly and emitted a range of encouraging noises, his fingers slowly tangling in Shige’s hair and urging him down.

Shige followed the lead, closing his eyes as he sucked the tip past his lips like that would make it easier. It wasn’t so bad, even if the incessant throbbing in his mouth felt a little weird, but Koyama’s reaction was enough to keep him going. He had switched to saying Shige’s name over and over again, sometimes elongating the last syllable to stretch over a melodic riff of moans. It wasn’t annoying at all – it was empowering, actually, and made Shige want to please him even more.

He couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth, especially with the way his sinuses were tight because of Nyanta, but Koyama seemed perfectly content with what he was getting. All ten fingers were clenching onto Shige’s roots, firmly massaging his head, and his thighs were shaking underneath Shige’s arms in the undeniable prelude to orgasm. Shige found that Koyama’s whole body shivered when he ran his tongue up the vein on the underside, as well as keeping it pressed into the slit while he sucked the head in and out of his mouth. He used his hand to make up the difference, squeezing and twisting the way Koyama liked it, and soon Shige’s name had turned into a continuous moan and he could feel Koyama go completely tense beneath him.

It tasted bitter, a little tart, but not entirely unappealing. Shige figured that he may as well swallow, if only because he didn’t want to get up to spit it out. Besides, Koyama looked like he’d passed out from the force of his release, and Shige was nothing if not a caring friend – obviously. He poked Koyama in the stomach and snorted at the lazy grin that formed on his face. “You okay?”

Koyama nodded, slowly like he was using the last of his energy to do so, both of his eyes closed and the rest of his body nonmoving. “I love you, Shige,” he murmured.

“You better,” Shige replied as he leaned forward on his hands and knees, towering over Koyama predatorily.

One of Koyama’s eyes popped open and regarded Shige contemptibly. “Even though you broke my vibrator.”

“Your -?” Shige gasped, staring at Koyama like he’d never seen him before, registering the pointed look on his face before laughing out loud. “You did this to yourself?”

“I told you, I get bored with the conventional methods,” Koyama said casually. “The handcuffs weren’t supposed to get tighter, though. I can usually slip my hands out when I’ve had enough and go on from there.” He sighed. “Guess it’s time for a new pair.”

Shige gaped at him. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything,” Koyama said quietly, both eyes flashing up at Shige through their normal narrow slits, very clearly conveying his intentions.

“We have rehearsal,” Shige sputtered.

“Thank god, or I would have been like that all day.”

“How long was it -?”

“Four hours.” Koyama chuckled. “Good thing I didn’t do it last night when I wanted to. Instead I got up early.” He paused and lifted one bruised wrist to where Shige’s shirt was riding up his sides. “Have you ever had your prostate stimulated for four hours with no possibility of release, Shige?”

Shige gulped. “Can’t say that I have.”

“I still feel it,” Koyama went on, wiggling uncomfortably for added effect. “It makes me want more – it always does. I can’t get back there with a toy, though, so I usually finish feeling unsatisfied no matter how hard I come.”

“Why are you telling me this,” Shige said suddenly, anxious that he already knew the answer.

“I think it’s obvious.” Koyama reached for Shige’s shoulders and pulled him down for a chaste kiss, subtly lifting his legs to rest on Shige’s hips. “This is the best way I can make it up to you. It will be good for both of us.”

“Keiichiro -” Shige choked on the name as Koyama bypassed his mouth and went straight for his ear, being rather suggestive with his tongue. “I haven’t -”

“I know,” Koyama whispered. “And trust me, if I could use my wrists you would already be undressed and inside me and not worrying about anything more than the way it makes you feel.”

“You really want me to…” Shige turned Koyama’s head forcefully, staring down into his eyes. “Who else have you been with?”

“Nobody like this,” Koyama replied earnestly, and Shige knew that he was telling the truth. “I’ve messed around with some other guys, blew a couple, fucked a couple, but I was saving this for Shi- someone special.”

Shige bit his lip at Koyama’s slip. “You were…” he started to repeat, his mind racing at this newfound information. “I’m… you want… ehhh?”

Koyama smiled warmly as he tried to pull Shige’s shirt over his head, cringing enough for Shige to take over and fling it carelessly to the side. His hands lingered on the waistband of his sweatpants, and Koyama took it upon himself to kiss along Shige’s neck and slide his fingertips down his back towards the swell of his ass. Shige supposed it was to encourage him, but honestly he was more frazzled about Koyama saving himself for Shige than actually going through with the act.

It occurred to him just then that the words “I love you” may have been for real.

Shige wasn’t too sure how he felt about that. Of course he loved Koyama – they were best friends. Koyama had always taken care of him, even back in the days of KKKitty when Shige and Kusano were like the crazy kids Koyama had to baby-sit every day. He still looked up to Koyama like a sempai, even if they were technically on an equal level, just because Koyama was so much _more_ of everything that he was – more grown up, more of a performer, more energetic and motivating and _happy_. Koyama was the person Shige strived to be – even now he kind of wished the tables were turned so that he didn’t have to risk hurting Koyama when he couldn’t stay forever. Or could he?

“Stop thinking,” Koyama hissed into his neck, his lips dragging lazily up Shige’s jaw until they found Shige’s mouth. “I’m not trying to marry you. I just want you to fuck me.”

The dirty words from Koyama’s lips were enough for Shige. He kicked off the rest of his clothes and settled between Koyama’s spread legs, one hand sliding up the back of Koyama’s thigh to keep him stabilized. “How do I do this?” he asked bashfully.

“Sweet, virginal Shige.” Koyama chuckled, smirking with his eyes. “You put it in. I think I’ve been prepared enough.”

Shige felt the head of his erection poke against a tiny puckered hole and inhaled sharply. “Oh god,” he said, starting to freak out. “Kei… oh god.”

“Shhh,” Koyama whispered, rubbing Shige’s back as he guided Shige’s mouth back to his. “Concentrate on kissing me and let it happen naturally.”

Shige kissed him like his life depended on it; the breathlessness started to cloud his mind, burying his reservations under the haze of pleasant feelings until his only focus was on Koyama – his hot mouth and gentle touch, the way his body trembled in need beneath him, the hole expanding around him like they were meant to fit together like this.

Before he knew it, Koyama was crying out into his mouth and pushing back against him, his arms wrapping strongly around Shige’s shoulders as Shige instinctively pushed Koyama’s thighs to his chest and slipped the rest of the way inside of him. Despite his prior activities – for four hours, nonetheless – Koyama was incredibly tight, encasing Shige’s arousal like a glove that was two sizes too small with barely enough leftover lubrication to move. He managed, though, establishing a slow but deep rhythm that had Koyama clinging to him and whimpering obscenities while Shige tried his hardest not to come.

“Shige,” Koyama groaned, abandoning Shige’s lips to arch his back and toss his head back. “You feel so good inside me.”

Shige wanted to say it back, but he couldn’t think of a way to word it that wouldn’t sound stupid, and besides, he couldn’t do much else than grunt and move. He kept trying to kiss Koyama, but the latter’s spine seemed to be stuck in an arc and the most he could do was nibble along his collarbone, which had Koyama moaning shamelessly out loud and hooking his legs around Shige’s waist as leverage to meet his thrusts.

With one hand clamped firmly on Koyama’s hip, the other explored Koyama’s chest until it found a hard nipple, which he flicked and groaned into Koyama’s skin when the latter tightened even more around him. His fingers dug into Koyama’s thigh as he moved faster, angling up enough for him to take the nipple into his mouth.

Koyama wailed Shige’s name, his hands returning to Shige’s hair and tugging it like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. “Right there, Shige,” he gasped, almost choking on his own voice. “Right… there… ohmy _god_ … Turn me over.”

“What?” Shige wasn’t really paying attention, but the intensity in Koyama’s voice signaled that he should have been.

“Turn me over,” Koyama repeated breathlessly. “I want you to do it that way.”

Shige didn’t waste any time, pulling out long enough to grab Koyama by the sides and flip him onto his stomach, taking a moment to squeeze the firm, bubbly ass in front of him before driving back in.

Koyama immediately rose up onto his hands and knees, pushing back against Shige much easier now, but his noises sounded kind of pained as Shige realized he was supporting himself with his bruised wrists. He wrapped one arm around Koyama’s waist and held him upright, sinking his face into Koyama’s hair once again and kissing the back of his neck. “I got you,” he mumbled, pulling Koyama into his lap to thrust into him that way. “Does this feel better?”

A high-pitched moan was his response, and Shige took it in the affirmative as he spread his legs enough to thrust harder, keeping a tight hold on Koyama so that he didn’t bounce away. He couldn’t move his lips from Koyama’s neck, shoulders, ear, and a quick slide of his free hand up and down Koyama’s front discovered him hard again.

This time he didn’t hesitate wrapping his fingers around the stiff flesh, and Koyama’s appreciative cry fueled him to go faster, harder, trying to kiss him when he turned his head even though it was impossible for him to keep his mouth closed. They ended up with their foreheads halfway pressed together, bumping noses and breathing each other’s air as Koyama’s inner walls clenched in a way that should not have been physically possible at the same time Shige felt Koyama pulse and explode in his hand, screaming his name.

“Kei,” Shige rasped, unseeing of anything except the stars behind his eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Koyama hissed, leaning back down on all fours, using his elbows this time. “I want you to come. Pull out and do it on my back.”

“Freak,” Shige muttered affectionately, careless to the technicalities as long as he got to keep going, almost flattening himself on top of Koyama in an attempt to thrust as hard as he could through the constricted muscles until he felt the familiar tension start to accumulate.

Koyama was still moaning despite having already finished, and Shige briefly wondered if it was an entirely different kind of erogenous zone, the spongy spot that he was pounding against, a little curious to have it done to him and see why Koyama liked it so much. The thought of Koyama touching him that intimately was the final push over the edge, and Shige pulled out just in time to pump himself on Koyama’s lower back as requested.

Immediately Shige crashed to the side, having enough coherency not to crush Koyama and landing on his back, his entire focus at the moment being regaining his breath. He took several deep breaths and concentrated on breathing properly until he was satisfied that he wasn’t going to hyperventilate, and he popped his eyes open only to see Koyama leaning over him, regarding him rather amusedly.

“Are you going to freak out now?” he asked calmly.

“I don’t have the energy to freak out,” Shige replied honestly, and it was true – his mind seemed to be perfectly approving of this arrangement for the time being.

Koyama smiled, not his normal idol smile but a cheesy grin worthy of his teenage self, pushing himself forward to kiss Shige on the nose before lying next to him, resting his head comfortably against his shoulder. Shige made an approving noise and managed to lift his arm to wrap around Koyama, tilting his head to press his lips to his shiny forehead.

“We have rehearsal,” Shige said again, carelessly.

“What are we going to tell them?” Koyama asked, sounded not at all worried.

“I’ll think of something,” Shige replied as he drifted off to sleep, heaving his other arm across his chest to embrace Koyama completely.

> _Omake_.

Four pairs of eyes stared at them like they had grown two additional heads, respectively.

“Do we look stupid?” asked Ryo, folding his arms in what he probably thought was an intimidating manner. “Wait, don’t answer that one. Do _I_ look stupid?”

Yamapi blinked. “Let me get this straight,” he said in a monotone, obviously disbelieving voice as he pointed back and forth between the two. “Shige, you went over to Koyama’s to see what was up, and when Koyama didn’t answer, you tried to pick his lock and ended up breaking the doorknob.”

“That’s right,” said Shige, standing his ground while Koyama – the bad liar – examined the tiles on the practice room floor.

“Somehow that broke the door as well,” Yamapi went on, “so neither one of you could get through, and when Koyama finally _woke up_ -” he stared hard at Koyama, knowing fully well that Koyama never oversleeps “- he flailed and tried to stick not one, but _both_ of his wrists through the doorknob hole, scraping them to shit.”

Koyama held up his wrists as though they backed up their story one-hundred percent, but he was still looking at the floor.

“So,” said Massu evenly, looking highly amused. “How did you get out?”

Koyama glanced worriedly at Shige.

“Nyanta,” Shige replied quickly. “Nyanta stood on Kei’s shoulder and pawed at the inside of hole, and suddenly it just popped open. He’s a genius, that cat.”

There was silence for about fifteen seconds before Tegoshi burst into laughter, pressing his face into Massu’s shoulder and shaking with the force of his glee.

“Hey, my cat is smart,” Koyama said defensively, presumably glad for something he didn’t have to lie about. “He always finds my keys when I lose them.”

Shige covered up a snort.

“We must look like the dumbest group of people on this planet,” Ryo said, his voice almost awe-struck.

“Speak for yourself,” added Yamapi, looking rather pleased with himself. “I wish I had a smart cat like Nyanta. I lose my keys all the time.”

Koyama beamed.

Tegoshi finally came up for air, his face almost as red as Koyama’s. “You two are the worst liars I’ve ever met in my life. Shige, how do you expect to be a lawyer if you can’t even fabricate a story well?”

“I’m telling you, that damn cat saved Kei’s life,” Shige insisted, getting into Tegoshi’s face.

Tegoshi smirked. “Next time you should take a shower and wash the very obvious smell off of you before you try to pretend that you didn’t have _sex_ for the three hours you were gone.”

Ryo sniffed the air. “What the – Tego-nyan, what do you know about that?”

Yamapi sniffed as well. “I thought that smelled familiar.”

Massu wrinkled his nose and stepped back.

“You’d be surprised what I know,” Tegoshi said to Ryo with his hands on his hips.

“It wasn’t the _whole_ three hours,” Koyama supplied.

“Not helping, Kei,” Shige remarked, covering his face with his hands.

“Rehearsal’s about over anyway,” Yamapi’s voice pierced through Shige’s embarrassment, and he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Try to rest your ass today, okay? I don’t want this to affect your movement, which is already bad enough as it is.”

“Hey, wait a minute -” Shige began.

“Tegoshi,” Ryo was saying sternly, following Tegoshi and Massu out the door. “We need to talk.”

Tegoshi glanced over his shoulder and grinned. “How convenient. Massu and I were just going to talk! You may join us if you’d like.”

Massu winked at Ryo as they all disappeared.

“I have a date with Jin,” Yamapi stammered, refusing to meet either Koyama or Shige’s eyes as he raced out behind the others.

Koyama smirked and rocked back and forth on his heels, looking around the empty room before his eyes settled on Shige’s shocked face. “Did you think we were the only ones?” He chuckled. “More like _you_ were the only one, and now that you’ve done it, they don’t have to hide it from you anymore.”

Shige’s big eyes focused on Koyama. “So that was like… a service for the group? Taking one for the team in the name of member-ai?”

“No, idiot.” Koyama rolled his eyes and pushed Shige against the wall. “I told you, I wanted it to be you. I think about you like that all the time. I pretend it’s you when I’m doing all of those things to myself. I wanted to feel your -”

“Okay, okay,” Shige interrupted, glancing around nervously to make sure there really was nobody else there before looping his leg around Koyama’s, pulling him closer. “I’m glad it was you.”

“I’d like if it was only me for… a while,” Koyama went on, ghosting Shige’s face with his own. “I don’t like to share.”

“Okay,” Shige agreed, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a sly smile. “I can do that.”

“And who knows?” Koyama shrugged. “Maybe you’ll come to like me.”

“I already do,” Shige admitted.

Koyama’s hard demeanor melted. “Really?”

Shige nodded. “I don’t think I would have done that for anyone else, so I have to like you a little, right?”

“I wouldn’t have done it for Ryo,” said Koyama, making a face like he smelled something bad. “I think I would have left him and called someone with a very large mouth.”

“You mean, besides yourself,” Shige teased.

Koyama made like he was going to smack Shige in the head, but instead pulled him in for a kiss. “You’ll come to like my very large mouth, I’m sure.”

“What, here?” Shige flattened himself against the wall, appalled. “What if someone comes in?”

“Let them watch,” Koyama mumbled as he fell to his knees. “Besides, I still owe you.”

“Freak,” Shige muttered again. “You’re going to owe me for awhile.”

“I’m okay with that,” was the last thing Koyama said before taking Shige into his mouth.

As Shige lost his mind once more, he realized that dating the insatiable Koyama was going to be an endeavor in its own. He was looking forward to using the handcuffs, though.


End file.
